Mobile devices, including tablets and phones, have become sophisticated, widespread and pervasive. With the increasing usage of computer network services all over the world, these mobile devices are in great demand. As a result, the cost of used mobile devices has increased. However, as with any used device, the used mobile device needs to be tested to determine operability. As the sizes of mobile devices decrease, and the number of working parts increases, testing of the used mobile device is not only complicated, but also time consuming and expensive.